


come through (like the sweetener you are)

by exarite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sugar Daddy, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Kakashi wasnotSakura's sugar daddy.(Or was he?)





	come through (like the sweetener you are)

"You're almost out of cereal," Sakura called out as she rooted around his pantry. She tiptoed up and reached out to grab the last bag, shaking it to hear the last dregs jump up and down.

"What?"

She turned towards the open arch leading into the living room where Kakashi was lounging on his sofa, dogs snuggled up on either side of him and at his feet, splayed out on the rug. She held up the box in the air, presenting it to him.

"You're almost out of cereal," she repeated, frowning. Kakashi's head lolled back as he eyed the box, as if he could see through it just how much was left.

"Ah," he replied, and then promptly went back to reading his little orange book. Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling fondly before she seated herself into his tiny table. She poured herself a bowl of the last of the Lucky Charms, lifting her feet to prop them up on the chair opposite her.

She picked up a marshmallow and popped them into her mouth, humming contentedly at the sweet burst of flavor. She watched as Kakashi left his place on their couch, making his way to the refrigerator first before he dropped down on the seat beside her, milk in hand. He motioned towards her bowl with it as if he was going to pour in the milk, and Sakura glared at him as she batted his hand away. She hunched over her bowl.

"No, no milk yet," she grumbled. Kakashi gave her a look, but let it go, dropping the milk in between them. He popped his book back open and promptly began to continue reading.

In the comfortable silence, Sakura continued to pick out the sweet marshmallows with her fingers, eating them happily. She could feel Kakashi watch her in amusement, but every time she looked up, his eyes were always firmly set on his book.

When the last of the marshmallow had found its way into her mouth, without a word Kakashi passed her the milk. She beamed at him.

"I love the marshmallows," she confided, for what must be the tenth time. She said it every time she had Lucky Charms in his presence, and lately, as they've been having breakfast together a lot as a result of their morning jogs… Well. She had been saying it a lot, that's all.

"I know," Kakashi said kindly, and Sakura reddened.

She shouldn't have been surprised when the next day, a whole pack of just the marshmallows appeared in Kakashi's pantry.

*

"So how's your sugar daddy doing?" Ino asked her, tone casual. Sakura paused, her brows furrowing.

"Excuse me?" she asked, unsure if she heard that correctly. "My _what_?"

"Your sugar daddy," Ino repeated, sounding surprised. As if _Sakura_ was the one being weird. Sakura gaped at her, speechless, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Ino gave her an odd look, her eyebrows raised, and finally, Sakura found her voice.

"I don't—pig, I don't have a sugar daddy, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ino stared at her flatly.

"So, this guy you’ve been seeing, what’s his name, he’s what, 14, 15, years older than you."

"Wellllll, I guess," Sakura replied, drawing it out. She frowned in disapproval. “And his name is _Kakashi_ , okay?”

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, her narrowed eyes somehow speaking volumes. "And he takes you out for fancy dinners, spends _loads_ of money on you, buys you plenty of gifts, and gives you an allowance."

"Yeaaaah?"

Ino exploded out of her seat, throwing her hands up in the air. She stalked towards Sakura, grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her. Hard.

"How is he not your sugar daddy then?!"

Sakura yelped and threw Ino's hands off her, stumbling away.  "Pig!" She protested. "It's not like that!"

"What then?" Ino demanded, her pretty face twisted into a scowl. She raised a manicured finger at Sakura, poking her in the chest. "What else could it be?"

"It's just— _gifts_. That's it. That's all they are."

Ino gave her a flat look, and Sakura's expression turned sour.

"Just shut up," she said. "I know what you're thinking and—shut up. Really."

*

"What are you two doing?"

Naruto jumped almost a foot off the ground, his eyes wide, but Sasuke merely blinked up at her. His expression seemed to say, _'what are_ **_you_ ** _doing?',_ as if _Sakura_ was the one being a creepy stalker when _they_ were the ones hiding in the bushes of the house across Kakashi’s.

"We're watching your sugar daddy," Sasuke said calmly.

"My su—" Sakura cut herself off, her features twisting into a scowl. She crossed her arms and demanded, "Have you been talking to Ino?"

"No," Sasuke lied, expression daring, and Sakura glared. The fucking audacity.

"He's not my sugar daddy!" She yelled, raising her arm. Yes, she _was_ aware that she sounded awfully defensive, and she didn't particularly care.

"Eh, he sure doesn't look like one," Naruto agreed, scratching the side of his head.

All three of them turned to stare at Kakashi through his window. His shirt had a stain on it. His slippers were miniature pugs. Sakura thought it was cute.

"I expected something else," Sasuke added, in his blunt, uncaring manner. "Someone like Neji or something."

Neji, who always looked put-together no matter what. Neji, who they all knew was rich.

"Neji's too young to be a sugar daddy," Naruto mused. "Maybe Hiashi-sama, instead."

"Um—how about _neither_ of them?" Sakura asked, flustered. She rubbed over her face and looked away from them. "Stop being such creeps. Go away, I'm going back inside."

"Have fun with your sugar daddy!"

_“Shut up!”_

*

"You know," Sakura said, her eyes flicking up to Kakashi’s. "My friends think you're my sugar daddy."

Sugar daddy, Sakura mused, was beginning to not even sound like a real word anymore. She had heard and said it so many times the past few days, it had lost all meaning.

Kakashi squinted down at her. "Interesting," he said. Sakura waited for him to say more, but Kakashi didn't continue. He only went back to his book.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She lifted her legs then and draped them over Kakashi's lap. Kakashi adjusted for her and patted her calves, stroking over them.

"Feels a little tight," he remarked. He pinched the underside of her leg and she yelped, kicking him lightly, but he only snickered behind his mask and rubbed it in apology. "You want a massage?"

"From you?" she asked dubiously. Kakashi was good at everything, but massages from him always devolved into sex, much like 'cuddles', and Sakura had long accepted that it was always going to be like that.

"The spa," Kakashi said decisively, closing his book. "Let's go." He pushed off her legs and Sakura gaped up at him as he stood and held out his hand.

"Now?" she asked in disbelief even as she took his hand and stood. "I thought we were staying in today."

"What kind of sugar daddy would I be then?" he teased, and Sakura felt her face go red. She shoved him, embarrassed, and he only chuckled.

He reached out and patted her head. "Let me take care of you."

Sakura eyed him, her lips pursed before she sighed. "Fine, I'll go and get ready."

*

Kakashi kissed down her body, hot and wet, and Sakura squirmed underneath him. She panted as she watched him, her face flushed, chest heaving, and her whole body aching.

His eyes were closed as if he was savoring the taste of her skin and the feel of her against his lips. Sakura felt warm just at the very sight. His lips pressed a line all the way down between her thighs, and Sakura sighed in pleasure, tilting her head back.

"Hey," she said, and her voice came soft and sweet, her hand coming down to grip his shoulder. "You don't have to, we can just..."

Kakashi looked up at her in surprise, his fingers immediately stilling where they're hooked around her underwear. "No?" he repeated, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Sakura blushed, suddenly feeling awkward from his gaze. "You don't have to," she repeated.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in bemusement. His eyes and his eyebrows were always so expressive, a million words just from a twitch. To Sakura, at least. She had already learned how to read every move of his brows and his eyes, especially when that was all she could see.

"I want to," he assured, smoothing a hand up her stomach. She shuddered, her legs spreading open unconsciously. "I want to make you feel good."

He kissed the top of her knee. "Let me take care of you."

"If you're sure," she laughed, and Kakashi hummed.

"Of course I'm sure."

Sakura melted back into her sheets.

*

"This is…" Sakura trailed off, speechless as she stared at her reflection. She exhaled and turned back to meet Kakashi's eyes. "This is too much," she breathed and shook her head.

"You don't like it?" Kakashi asked and Sakura flushed.

"No!" she immediately responded, leaning in close towards him and then drawing back with embarrassment when she realized how close she made them. "I love it, Kakashi," she assured, smoothing her hands down the sides of the dress.

"It's just too much," she repeated, clenching her hands on the decadently soft material. She forced herself to let go, wincing inwardly at how she must be crumpling or damaging the expensive fabric. "I can't possibly accept this."

"You can," Kakashi said simply, rocking back on his heels. He wasn't wearing shoes, his feet bare under his threadbare pajama pants. There was a hole in his shirt, well-worn and soft and comfortable.

"Did you buy yourself something to wear also?" Sakura asked. She smiled up at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "No. I still have one good suit."

"Kakashi—" Sakura started. She cut herself off with a snort. Kakashi's one good suit was years old, the same one he wore to funerals, to weddings, professional events. "You could have spent the money on a new one."

"I'd rather spend it on you," Kakashi said simply. The corners of his eyes crinkled in that teasing manner. "I'm your sugar daddy, aren't I?"

Sakura choked, and her laugh came out flustered and high. She covered her face. Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it, her face flushing.  "You know," she cleared her throat, "there's a point where jokes don't feel like jokes anymore."

Kakashi chuckled, low and enough for her whole body to warm. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

*

"And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura." She smiled brightly, even as the woman only gave her a meager, polite smile back. The woman was much older than Sakura, greying slightly at the temples, and as her gaze flicked up to Kakashi, and then back to Sakura, it was only then that Sakura realized she was asking something else.

_Who are you to Kakashi…?_

Sakura didn't let her smile falter.

Kakashi's hand dropped over Sakura’s bare neck, cupping it with his large palm, and he leaned in. His eyes crinkled above his mask. "My partner," he said simply.

The woman made a small ahh noise and then nodded, seemingly satisfied.

When she walked away, there was a small scowl on Sakura's lips.

"You know what they're thinking about me, don't you," she grumbled, and Kakashi hummed.

"Does it matter? You know I love you."

" _Of course it matters_ ," Sakura said heatedly, "they think I'm some gold-digging—" She cut herself off, her lips thin, and looked away. She crossed her arms and released a long, harsh breath.

"Or," Kakashi casually mused out loud, scratching at his cheek, "they might be thinking you're far too beautiful to be hanging out with an old man like me."

Sakura turned and slapped his arm half-heartedly. She rolled her eyes and hid her smile. "You're not old," she grumbled. Kakashi's silver hair was natural, but she could understand why people thought he was older than he was.

Kakashi reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair over her ear. "And you're not a gold digger." He paused, and while she couldn't see a sly, teasing smirk through his mask, the way he leaned in spoke of mischief.

"Don't," she interrupted before he could say anything, her face going hot. She pressed on his firm chest in rebuke. "Don't call yourself my sugar daddy or I'll hit you again, I swear."

Kakashi only laughed.

*

"I just don't understand why people keep assuming he's my sugar daddy." Sakura moped, dropping her head on her hands.

"It's because he's older and rich, and you don't look related," Sai said bluntly. "It is a common assumption when seeing an older man, and a young, attractive woman."

"Aw, Sai, you think I'm attractive?"

"No."

"Oh, fuck you."

*

"Does it really matter that people think I'm your sugar daddy?"

"I don't want people to think I'm taking advantage of you. Or that I'm only with you because of something like _money_." Sakura dropped her head onto his chest and sighed.

Kakashi stroked over the back of her head and Sakura hummed in pleasure, burrowing in closer.

"I don't mind. I like taking care of you."

Sakura didn't reply, her grip tightening on the bottom of his shirt. "You already do. You do so much for me already."

"And so do you."

*

Sakura peeked up over her menu and eyed Kakashi. Perhaps feeling her gaze on him, Kakashi looked up, his finger pressed over his masked mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to pay tonight," Sakura declared, laying her menu flat. _Because I'm an independent woman, and I believe in equality_ , she didn't say.

Kakashi blinked at her, and Sakura wondered if he was going to argue. She lifted her chin higher and raised an eyebrow at him, expectant and patient. Finally, Kakashi let out a low sound of amusement.

"Sure," he said.

"Order anything you want." The confidence in her tone was not misplaced. At least she had her own card that Kakashi didn't pay for. She just wanted to prove that it wasn't always Kakashi paying and buying her things.

Kakashi ordered, and so did Sakura. They had a peaceful dinner as they smiled and chatted about their week. Sakura was relaxed for once, the wine warm in her belly, and Kakashi's foot against hers even warmer.

At the end of their dinner, the waiter came by with the bill. Sakura straightened up, but he instantly went straight to Kakashi. She frowned. Kakashi waved his hand dismissively in Sakura's direction, not even looking at the bill, and the waiter turned to her.

She smiled up at him and took it, pleased.

Sakura was just pulling out her card when Kakashi suddenly straightened up from his perpetual half-slouch. She looked up and caught his disgruntled expression just as—

"Really, Kakashi? Making Sakura pay?"

Sakura turned. Genma grinned down at her before bringing his attention back to Kakashi.

"You never change," Genma teased and shook his head. He clapped Kakashi's shoulder, that same damn grin on his face.

"Aa, Sakura offered to pay," Kakashi protested half-heartedly. Sakura gave Genma a hard look, glowering, just daring him to comment, but he raised his hands in acquiescence.

"You _owe_ me," Genma grumbled, disgruntled, but Kakashi only gave him an eye-crinkle.

After, once they had paid and bid goodbye to Genma after a brief chat, Sakura elbowed him.

"So you can treat me out, but you can't pay back your friends?"

"No, that's too hard."

"Ugh, you're so weird."

**Author's Note:**

> god i've been trying to write this since september, and i was originally not going to finish it, but the ks fandom is supportive and amazing as usual, so u can have this self-indulgent piece <3 there's no actual plot, as u can see.
> 
> i'm exarite on tumblr now!


End file.
